Icehawk
Icehawk came to Board 8 around SC2K3. He posted some, but mostly lurked. In 2K4 he started to post more, and became infamous for his Nintendo and Mega Man hate, as well as his affinity for the Xbox. He was generally a disliked user. Icehawk has left and came back several times with no ceremony. He finally came back "for good" in May 2006, a few weeks before the Best Series Ever Contest. He is mostly known for his two successful topic series, "Rank Your Favorite" and the strangely awesome "Would You Hit It, If There Was A 10% Chance You'd Get An STD?" which he invented but has since passed on to ESY16. What do the users say about Icehawk? * "Icehawk has nothing to do with Ice Hockey" - XxSoulxX * "ICEHAWK LOOOOOOOVVVVVEEEEEES JEFF HARDY" - snowcampsoldier * "He takes on way too many user projects, then abandons the ones that I care about." - Gr8CyberMonkey * "As decreed by the emperor of board 8, Icehawk is not allowed to be popular. " - X_Dante_X * "His best alt is updatehawk, but he took the username I wanted to use." - RustyMrMokka * "Icehawk tried to hit on me on AIM." - LiselTestify * "Icehawk is my master and I obey him. e_e" - Justin_Crossing * "he's unepopular and he knows it" - Aecioo * "He a cool guy. He doesn't afraid of anything. He is an attention seeker. I love him since he hosts good AIM mafia." - foolmo * "EPOP EPOP EPOP still thinks whore jokes are funny" - Shadow_Ryoko * "uhh he drinks a lot and is cool and in college and is watching yugioh and stuff" - starcow * "he was fun for a while with his picture writeup stuff. then he stopped and he was not fun any more. then he started again and he was fun, then he stopped and he wasnt, but now he may be fun again because i think he may have started it again. He also was fun when he had his would you hit it if... topic was around, but now is isnt so he isnt as fun any more. bullet point summary: • Fun ideas he has, and fun while doing them (STD and Rate B8 user pics) • Not fun when not doing his ideas" - loliamanalt * "Icehawk is okay perhaps." - idyvino * "pretty lame tbqh" "he is okay I guess" "he's not quite as good as the Knight of Nee though" "he smells like a fart" "and he's not as cool as fetus" "Icehawk has this "thing" when it comes to anything involving the word "bubble"" - Shaggy * "The other day, I think I saw Icehawk on the street. I was on my way to Chipotle, to get a burrito to eat. I thought about stopping and saying hi to Icehawk, but instead decided that I was really hungry for a burrito. So I continued on and ate lunch." - TheKnightOfNee * "Icehawk had a watch-through topic for anime. For the time I was able to keep up with it, it was thoroughly enjoyable. Time premitting, would follow again." - The_Great_One * "I called up Icehawk the other day but his father picked up. "Is Icehawk there?" I asked, and was greeted with an awkward silence - it sounded like his dad was picking up a piece of paper so he could write something down. After a few strained seconds he responded with, "...Excuse me?" I didn't know Icehawk's real name so I just asked him again, a little slower, with more emphasis on the "Ice" - "Is Icehawk there. I'm looking for Icehawk." "Oh yeah, just a second, I'll go get him!" was the cheery reply. So I guess Icehawk's real name is Icehawk. Who knew?" - fetusbucketeer * "decent user, lot of fun, too hung up on his own gimmicks to hold down a decent conversation. " - Smurf * "Icehawk is a Jehovah's Witness. He doesn't believe in dinosaurs. Icehawk doesn't think he'd be very good trying to make pictures or goofy bubble letters with spray paint, but he's never tried. Seems like it would be hard! Icehawk loved the Pogo Ball and used to Pogo Ball all over the place. Icehawk calls it a water fountain. What does "bubbler" even mean? Icehawk giggles every time he sees Cheese Nips in the grocery store." - neonreaper * "Very interesting person, absolutely a blast to talk to on AIM, always comes off to me as being very genuine and comfortable with who he is as a person. Some people fret the details, and are obviously very awkward socially, probably stretching to their life outside of this online world, I get the sense that Icehawk is as comfortable at a huge party as he would be talking to any of us one on one. Very funny guy too, a huge asset to the board and my aim list tbqh." - Sir Chris * "Icehawk didn't understand the movie Zeitgeist. Nobody would make up such elaborate lies like that, would they?" - Segunistemple * "icehawks eat their young" - TimJab * "troll" - Red Shifter * "I wish he was as cool as his usernames would lead you to believe." - Colonel Alloy * "He has made some of the boards best projects" - ctesjbuvf * "icehawk is a pretty cool guy. eh maeks projects and doesn't afraid of anything" - superangelo128 See Also * Would You Hit It * Board 8 User Contest Association * YGO vs Pokemon * Naruto vs One Piece * Board 8 Podcast * Song of the Week Club * Icehawk's Top 263 Users of 2009 * When You Vote For Icehawk Category:Users